The First Mission
by Mr Khan
Summary: An origin story: The first mission the SWAT Kats undertook to protect Megakat City.


The First Mission  
By Mr_Khan

And so it is that I became inspired for a new series of SWAT Kats fanfics, a series based on a tiny little fragment from Episode 2: The Giant Bacteria, where the SWAT Kats return to the hangar the first time, and T-bone stamps another skull on an area of wall where there was a long list of skulls, which one could assume were previous downed enemies. Stretching this to one mission per downed enemies, and estimating the total number of skulls on the wall, then subtracting two earlier missions we know of (Episode 1 and The Origin of Dr. Viper), you come out to around 10 missions. Or at least, that's the justification that I'm sticking to. The show's creators didn't take it too seriously, since there were still only 12 skulls there when that same wall was shown in Episode 10: Metal Urgency :P

Basically, it's a series of prequel missions. Everything the SWAT Kats did before the series started. So I'm going to tell the story of the first mission that the SWAT Kats undertook.

ACT ONE:  
_Fade in on a Desert panorama, a barren, sunset scene with mesas. Focus in on a cut between two of the mesas, where a cardboard cutout of a helicopter pops up, and is quickly destroyed by a missile. Zoom out a bit, and the Turbokat flies past._

RAZOR:

Bingo! The targeting systems check out!

T-BONE:  
All right!

_T-Bone guns the accelerator, and Razor is pushed back into his seat by the Gs._

RAZOR:  
(sputters) T-Bone! Take it easy!

T-BONE:  
Why? The Turbokat is ready for action! Let's go, let Megakat City meet the SWAT Kats!

RAZOR:

We only get one shot at a first impression, T-Bone. We have to wait for the right opportunity.

T-BONE:  
Riiiight. A chance to really show up those Enforcers. You still got that old Enforcer-band radio?

RAZOR:  
Yeah, back at the hangar.

_The Turbokat flies off. Cut to the outside of the hangar, where the door opens, and the Turbokat lands. It pulls down the tunnel._

T-BONE:

And to think it's been barely more than a year since we were booted off the Enforcers. We've gotten so much done.

RAZOR:

Yeah, you can really find anything in this salvage yard.

_The Turbokat stops, and the hydraulic lift lifts it up. T-Bone and Razor step out._

T-BONE:  
Yup, I still can't believe we found parts from an old aircraft carrier and old mining equipment to dig and build the hangar.

RAZOR:  
Also those wrecked Enforcer jets and those older military bombers to built the Turbokat. It took some technical genius to get it all together, but I got it.

T-BONE:  
You mean _we_ got it, right?

RAZOR: (sheepishly)  
Yeah, right.

T-BONE:

Come on, let's go see that radio scanner.

_Then cut to a scene inside the hangar where T-Bone and Razor are hunched over a police-band radio scanner. Razor turns the dial, and is greeted by static._

T-BONE:

Crud! Of all the nights for Megakat City to be safe.

_Razor turns the receiver off._

RAZOR:  
Ehh, don't worry. Something will come up… Somewhere…

_Cut away to a dingy, old-school office, like something out of film noire. An overhead lamp lights a cone-shaped area over a wooden desk. Hunched behind the desk is Mac Mange (still a fully living kat), puffing away on a cigar. _

MAC:  
So, who exactly are these lowlifes you're bringing in?

MOLLY:  
How should I know? Kats in their line of work don't get anywhere by advertising themselves. What are ya, stupid? All I know is that they're supposed to be the best in the business.

MAC:  
They better be. They're charging us a mint just to show up.

_There is a knock at the door. _

MOLLY:  
Finally! Let them in!

MAC:  
What do I look like, your butler?

_The knock persists._

MAC:

All right, all right! I'm coming!

_He opens the door, and three kats step in. They are led by a tall, broad-shouldered kat with grey fur, a green officer's uniform, with a visor and helmet on his head. His companions are of medium height and build, dressed in simpler green jumpsuits, but with the same helmets and visors. All three have an insignia on their chests: a kat skull with a lightning bolt cleaving through it. The lead kat spoke:_

BLAST:

You made a fine choice by calling in the Storm Kats. Now whaddaya need?

MOLLY: (derisively)

The Storm Kats! What a dopey name!

_Blast steps forward and grabs Molly by the scruff of her trench coat, and pins her to the wall. Mac pulls out a gun._

MAC:  
Hey! Paws off my wife!

_The other two Storm Kats tackle Mac, flooring him, then pull out their own guns and level them at Mac's prone form._

BLAST:  
Look. We're not going to put up with any of your crud. I'm called Blast, and these are Slash and Bite. We're soldiers of fortune, we've been working for a long time as mercenaries, and we just want to make some money in the big city. Now, we could just take that money from two loudmouth gangsters, or we could earn it from two well-mannered kats.

MOLLY: (choking)  
Fine, fine! Just let me down!

_Blast sets her down, then kicks her to land next to Mac._

BLAST:  
So I'll ask you again. What do you need?

MAC:  
We've got a little problem with a new shipping company down at the harbor. MegaFreight. They don't think they need our protection. So just go down there and rough 'em up a bit. Sink a few ships, destroy some of their stock, maybe bring back an employee or two that we can negotiate with.

BLAST:  
Racketeering? This is what you call in the Storm Kats for?

MOLLY:  
You ever heard of the Megakat City Enforcers? They're practically a military force. They'll keep you on your toes.

BLAST:  
We'll just see about that.

_Blast throws down a slip of paper and a walkie-talkie.  
_  
BLAST:  
There's our estimate, and there's how you keep in touch.

_Mac looks at the estimate, and grimaces. The Storm Kats exit, stepping out into a warehouse, walking down the aisles. _

SLASH:  
Geez! If those punks are what the underworld is like around here, we'll be running this city in no time flat!

BITE: (laughing)  
Yeah, you see that he-kat back there? His wife was tougher than him!

BLAST:  
Yeah, it really is a pathetic excuse for a town. Tomorrow they're going to get a rude awakening from the Storm Kats.

_Cut away to a morning scene, at Megakat Bay. The sun is barely peaking over the Eastern horizon, and mist hangs on the water. A chopper flies in over the scene, flying over the bridge at the mouth of the Bay, and heading towards the docks on the far side. The chopper is green, with a fearsome design, including a forward cockpit window that looks like an angry pair of eyes. Missile launchers adorn the sides of the chopper, and it has a bottom swivel machine gun. Cut inside the chopper. Blast is piloting, while Slash is down in the pit for the swivel turret, and Bite is hunched over a weapons panel. _

BITE:  
There it is: MegaFreight's dock.

_Blast hunches over the flight controls, looking grimly at a fully-loaded cargo ship._

BLAST:  
Let's start with that one. Strafe the deck and knock off its cargo.

BITE:  
Roger.

_Cut to a scene over the Megakat Bridge (the bridge over the bay), a chopper labeled "Kat's Eye News" hovers above. Inside the chopper are Anne Gora and Johnny. Anne looks different, with less makeup, no earrings, her hair in a bun, and glasses. _

ANNE:  
This has to be the most boring job at Kat's Eye News. Why do they even need a traffic copter out at 6:00 am? It barely qualifies as dawn, let alone rush hour.

JOHNNY:

Well, they are looking for that replacement anchor-kat. Do a good job, and you might be considered for it.

ANNE:  
But there's no job to do! It's traffic copter on the dead shift! There are hardly any cars on the road at all.

_Anne motions for the pilot's attention._

ANNE:  
Let's move on. Maybe there's something… (gets cut off)

_There is a large explosion on the horizon._

JOHNNY:  
What was that?

ANNE:  
That was our ticket out of here. Let's go!

_The News copter flies off. Change scene to the garage, where Jake walks out into the waiting room in his pajamas. _

JAKE:  
(Yawns). That was a mega-kat nap.

_Jake turns on the television. On TV, the logo "Good Morning Megakat City" is seen, then the view of an announcer, a clean-cut male kat._

ANNOUNCER: (on TV)  
And welcome back to Good Morning Megakat City. Now, let's turn our attention to…

_The Announcer pauses, touching a claw to his ear._

ANNOUNCER: (on TV)  
We just received special news. We're now going live to Anne Gora and our Dawnbreak Traffic Copter.

_The scene on TV switches to Anne._

ANNE: (on TV)  
This is Anne Gora, Kat's Eye News.

_There is another explosion in the background._

ANNE: (on TV)  
We're here at Megakat Docks, where unidentified assailants have begun attacking ships docked at the MegaFreight Pier.

_The camera focuses on a shot of the Storm Chopper firing a missile at the waterline of the same cargo ship they've been firing at. The missile hits, and the ship begins to sink. Crew members are seen jumping over the sides._

JAKE:  
Whoa! This is perfect!

_Jake runs into a small bedroom, where Chance is sleeping peacefully on the bottom bunk of a bunkbed._

JAKE:

Chance, Chance!

CHANCE: (disoriented)

Gumbufhuv? What?

JAKE:  
Let's roll!

_Show an extended sequence of the SWAT Kats getting into the Turbokat, and then launching it from the hangar door. Then cut to the scene over the docks, inside the Storm Chopper. Blast swings the chopper around, and notices the Kat's Eye News team. _

BLAST:  
If there's one thing I hate, it's an audience. Slash!

SLASH  
Roger.

_The Storm Chopper zips towards the Kat's Eye News chopper, and its machine gun fires, destroying the News chopper's rotor. The chopper begins to descend, cut inside. _

ANNE:  
Guess our 15 minutes of fame are up! (Screams)

_Fade out, end Act One._

ACT TWO:  
_Fade in with the Kat's Eye News Chopper._

ANNE:

(Screams)

_The Kat's Eye News Chopper continues to plummet, but then is clutched by a grappling hook._

ANNE:  
What? Are the Enforcers here?

_She and Johnny look up, and see the Turbokat hovering above._

JOHNNY:  
Doesn't look like any Enforcer jet I've ever seen.

_Cut inside the Turbokat._

RAZOR:  
Bingo! Grappling hook works like a charm!

_Cut inside the Storm Chopper. _

BITE:  
So these are those Enforcers that we should be so worried about?

BLAST:  
Take 'em out, Slash.

SLASH:  
Got 'em.

_Slash fires the machine gun, and dings the fuselage of the Turbokat._

T-BONE:  
Crud! We're sitting ducks here!

RAZOR:  
Let's set 'em down on the bridge, and then get back in the fight.

T-BONE:  
Roger.

_They fly off, and the Storm Chopper begins to pursue._

BLAST:  
Don't think you're getting away…

BITE:  
Blast! We've got new bogies coming in!

_A wing of Enforcer choppers is moving in towards the Storm Chopper. _

FERAL: (over Megaphone)

Unidentified Chopper! You're under arrest! Set down immediately!

BLAST:  
You heard the kat.

_Blast gets up, and Bite immediately moves to take the controls. Blast picks up a bazooka, while Slash grabs a bandoleer of grenades. _

BLAST:  
Let's roll!

_The Storm Chopper flies low over the docks, and Blast and Slash jump out of the side. The Storm Chopper wheels around, and launches two missiles at the pack of Enforcer choppers. The missiles find their mark, and two of the set of choppers fall. _

FERAL:  
Curse them!

_He picks up a radio receiver._

FERAL:  
This is Feral, bring me chopper and tank backup!

_Cut away to the bridge, where the Turbokat sets down the busted News chopper. They set it down in the middle of the bridge, and a passing truck is forced to stop short to avoid crashing into it. _

T-BONE:  
Alright, now let's go kick some tail!

_The Turbokat flies off. _

ANNE:  
Come on, Johnny! We're not going to let this story get away!

_Anne and Johnny approach the stopped truck._

ANNE:  
You want to be famous?

DRIVER:  
Sure.

ANNE:  
Then drive us to the docks.

_They get in the truck and drive off. Cut to the Turbokat. It's flying towards the fight, where the Storm Chopper shoots down another Enforcer chopper. _

T-BONE:  
That chopper's got one mean pilot.

RAZOR:  
Well, we'll get the drop on them.

_Show Razor's targeting computer, where the reticule centers on the Storm Chopper._

RAZOR:  
Let's try out the Octopus missile. Loaded, locked, away!

_The octopus missile sails towards the Storm Chopper. _

BITE:  
Not these pests again.

_Bite executes a tricky maneuver, flipping the Storm Chopper and dodging the Octopus missile neatly. The missile sails on and catches the tail of Feral's chopper. Feral's chopper spins out of control, and he lands it on top of some cargo containers. _

FERAL: (woozy)  
Ooh… They have reinforcements!

_He grabs the radio receiver._

FERAL:  
This is Feral. I need jet support, now!

_Cut to the dock itself, where Blast is running for cover with his bazooka, dodging fire from Enforcers. Blast fires his bazooka at an Enforcer tank, destroying it, as a group of Enforcers leaps clear. _

BLAST: (laughing)

Now _this_ is fun.

_He fits another rocket into the bazooka._

BLAST:  
Come get a taste of the Storm Kats!

_He charges towards the Enforcers. Cut back in the air, where the Turbokat dodges a pair of missiles from the Storm Chopper. _

RAZOR:  
Come around for another shot, T-Bone.

T-BONE:  
Roger.

_They see the explosions below, where Blast is shooting at the Enforcers._

T-BONE:  
Crud! The Enforcers are getting their tails kicked down there!

RAZOR:  
Yeah, they need our help. Deploy the Cyclotron!

T-BONE:  
Razor, we haven't tested that yet!

RAZOR:  
We don't have much of a choice. That chopper isn't just going to let us take pot-shots at their friends down there, and those Enforcers can't handle it alone. You try and hold off that chopper while I sort things out down there.

T-BONE: (reluctantly)

Okay… Launching secondary weapons panel.

_The cyclotron is launched, and lands in a lane between cargo containers. He zooms towards Blast, who sees him coming and leaps out of the way. Razor skids to a halt and partly turns around, and then starts zooming forward. Blast peeks around the corner and fires another round at the approaching Cyclotron. Razor barely dodges, and the Cyclotron is thrown off balance by the explosion. Razor ditches, and leaps on top of Blast, who drops his Bazooka. Blast kicks out with all four paws, and launches Razor back off of him. _

BLAST:  
You, you're better than this Enforcer trash.

RAZOR:  
Got that right. We're the SWAT Kats, and we're going to stop punks like you when the Enforcers fail.

BLAST:  
Yeah? Haven't stopped me yet!

_Blast dives for the bazooka he dropped, and Razor moves to intercept. Cut back to the air, where the Turbokat dives towards the Storm Chopper._

T-BONE:  
Let's try the Turbo-blades.

_Show the secondary weapons screen, where the targeting reticule moves over the Storm Chopper. Then show the Turbo-blades launch, with the Storm Chopper dodging out of the way. Bite launches two seeker missiles, which lock on to the Turbokat's engine trails. T-bone flips the Turbokat, which confuses the seekers and causes them to collide into one another. _

T-BONE:  
Heh. Too easy.

BITE:  
This kat's a heck of a pilot. Too bad he's an amateur shot.

T-BONE:  
Let's see how Chopper-kat can handle a little Sonic Boom.

_T-bone pulls the Turbokat away, to get build distance to get up speed for a Sonic Boom. As he pulls away, however…_

BITE:  
Gah! More of this Enforcer trash!

_Bite is looking at his radar, seeing five blips coming in. Outside, he can see five Enforcer jets coming up fast. _

T-BONE:  
Those Enforcers should tie him down. Wait, what?

_T-bone sees two of the blips detach from the group approaching the storm chopper, and turn to chase him. _

ENFORCER PILOT (on radio):  
Unidentified aircraft, you are under arrest! Land immediately or we will fire!

T-BONE:  
Hey, whoa! I'm on your side!

ENFORCER PILOT (on radio):  
I repeat, land immediately or we will fire!

T-BONE:  
Awh crud!

_The Turbokat flies out towards the bridge. Cut to the docks, where Feral seated in the top of a tank, slowly advancing through the yard. _

FERAL:  
Careful. Those madkats are around here somewhere!

_The tank rolls around a corner, and Blast and Razor can be seen fighting tooth and claw on the ground. _

ENFORCER SERGEANT:

Should we fire, Commander?

FERAL:  
Wait. Why are they fighting each other?

_Razor manages to catch Blast in a hold, and then throws him towards the Enforcer tank. _

RAZOR:  
Get him! I'm the good guy!

FERAL:  
I just see two dangerous trespassers!

_Blast stands up and runs around behind the tank for the bazooka he dropped a while ago. _

RAZOR:  
Well, one of those "dangerous trespassers" is about to destroy your tank.

BLAST:  
So long, Commander!

_Blast fires the Bazooka._

FERAL:  
Move!

_Feral and the Enforcer Sergeant ditch out of the tank as it explodes. Smoke covers the scene._

BLAST:  
(Laughing)

_Suddenly Blast is snared in a net. Razor steps out of the smoke, patting the glovatrix on his hand contentedly. _

RAZOR:  
Looks like the Glovatrix checks out.

BLAST: (struggling)  
You scum! Let me out of here!

_The smoke clears, and Feral and the Enforcer Sergeant stand up. _

FERAL:  
Freeze, trespasser! I don't know what you were after, but you're under arrest now!

RAZOR:  
Gee, thanks Commander. You want me to let him loose so you can do your job right?

BLAST:  
You're all dead, scum! You hear me?

FERAL:  
Quiet, you!

_Feral hits Blast with his cane._

FERAL:

There were three of you in that chopper, weren't there? Where'd your friend go?

BLAST: (derisively)  
That's for me to know, isn't it?

_Feral scowls. Cut away to the bay, where the Turbokat is being chased by a pair of Enforcer jets. _

T-BONE:  
I gotta find a way to kick these ticks off my tail.

_T-bone guns the engines, and shoots straight up into the sky. The two Enforcer jets follow closely. _

T-BONE:  
That's right, follow the birdie!

_T-bone hits a button on the controls labeled "emergency shutdown." The engines sputter and die, and then the Turbokat, pointed perfectly vertical, begins to fall vertically as well. The two Enforcer jets, right on his tail, are hit by the falling Turbokat and spiral out of the way, and the Turbokat continues to fall. _

T-BONE (struggling with controls):  
Come on, baby! You're too young to fail on ol' T-bone!

_He smacks the restart keys incessantly, and eventually gets a response. The engines restart, and the Turbokat levels off._

T-BONE:

Hah! I knew you wouldn't let me down! Now, I'll serve up one order of sonic boom!

_He guns the engines again, screeching towards the Storm Chopper, which is engaged in a fierce dogfight with the other three Enforcer jets. The Storm Chopper fires one missile and downs one of the jets. Cut inside the Storm Chopper, where Bite sees a blip on the screen approaching rapidly._

BITE:  
Back for more, are yah? There hasn't been a jet built yet with the firepower to take down the Storm Chopper!

_Back in the Turbokat, T-bone is carefully watching the speedometer. _

T-BONE:  
Here it comes!

_The Turbokat blasts past the Storm Chopper just as it hits the speed of sound, and the deafening sonic boom tears through the Storm Chopper._

BITE:  
Gah!

_Bite loses control, and the Storm Chopper falls, landing mangled on the dock. T-bone maneuvers the Turbokat about and lands it on the dock. T-bone steps out of the jet, and runs over to Razor._

RAZOR:  
Good job, T-bone!

FERAL:  
T-bone, eh? So our little vigilante has a name! Well, T-bone, you and your partner are under arrest!

T-BONE:  
Grateful as usual, eh Commander?

RAZOR:  
I got the same attitude when I bagged this one.

_Blast growls at them._

FERAL:

It doesn't matter. I'm taking you… (gets cut off)

_Look above at the dock's control office, an office positioned high up next to a tall crane. Slash is finally seen, holding the dock foreman with a gun to his head._

SLASH:  
Nobody move!

ALL:  
(Gasp)

_Fade out, end Act Two._

ACT THREE:  
_Fade in with the scene at the dock._

ALL:  
(Gasp)

_The truck that Anne Gora had commandeered finally arrives. Anne and Johnny step out._

JOHNNY:  
You're on.

ANNE:  
This is Anne Gora, Kat's Eye News. We're live at the scene at MegaFreight docks where the Enforcers and some mysterious vigilantes are confronting an equally mysterious group of determined attackers.

FERAL:  
Let the hostage go!

SLASH (laughing):

You think I'll give up my only bargaining chip? Now you listen to me. I want you to set the other Storm Kats free, give us one of those fancy tanks, and guarantee safe passage out of the city.

BLAST:  
Good goin', Slash! I knew you'd pull through!

_Bite steps out of the downed Storm Chopper, paws raised in the air. _

BITE:  
Yeah, good job.

FERAL:  
You think all that is worth the life of one kat?

FOREMAN: (scared)  
Don't let 'im kill me!

SLASH:  
You wanna try me? Huh?

_Slash presses the gun harder against the Foreman's head._

FERAL (growls):  
Fine. Bring the tank!

_Skip the scene ahead, to show the Storm Kats climbing into an Enforcer tank. They have tied their hostage to one of the two main cannons._

BLAST:  
And remember, any funny business, and the kat gets it!

_The foreman whimpers. The Storm Kats close the tank and drive off. _

FERAL:  
Put out an APB, we can't lose sight of that tank!

_Feral turns to where T-bone and Razor had been standing. _

FERAL:  
And you two are…

_Feral sees the SWAT Kats clambering into the Turbokat._

FERAL:  
Hey! You two are under arrest! Get back here!

T-BONE:  
Don't worry, Commander. We'll get that hostage back.

FERAL:  
I won't tolerate vigilantism in my city!

_The Enforcer Sergeant leans down and notices a walkie-talkie lying on the ground near the net that had held Blast._

SERGEANT:  
Commander Feral, look.

FERAL:  
Hmm… This could come in handy.

_Cut to the city, where the tank is moving down the streets and heading downtown. Cut inside of the tank. Bite is at the helm, with Slash and Blast sitting back. _

BITE:  
So where're we headed to? Back to those gangsters?

BLAST:  
Yeah. We can salvage this mission and get our reward, and then get around to getting our chopper back. The punks in that jet are going to pay for that.

SLASH:  
Still can't believe you let them shoot you down.

BITE:

That creep hit me with a cheap shot! A real pilot wouldn't've had to use a Sonic boom!

SLASH:  
Shut up a second. Just how are we going to get back there?

BLAST:  
Crud! I lost my walkie-talkie! How _are_ we going to find our way back?

BITE:

Beats me. Don't suppose our gangster bosses would be listed in the phone-book, either.

BLAST:  
Double crud! So we're gonna have to make contact with the underworld. Somehow…

_Cut to the Turbokat, which is now flying through the city._

RAZOR:  
Careful, T-bone. If we get inside their vision, they'll kill that dock worker.

T-BONE:  
I know, I know! And we can't hit the tank while he's strapped there like that. We need to get him off there.

RAZOR:  
Roger T-bone. This looks like a good chance to get a combat test for the delta parachutes. Just be ready to hit that tank when the hostage is clear.

T-BONE:

Right.

_T-bone keys for Razor's Ejector launcher, which opens up the cockpit and blasts Razor out. Razor allows himself to fall a significant distance, then deploys the Delta Chute, and zips towards the tank. Show the truck that Anne Gora had commandeered, which is cautiously pursuing the scene. Anne sees Razor falling, and points towards him._

ANNE:  
Johnny, are you getting this?

JOHNNY:  
Totally. This is prime-time stuff here.

_Cut back to Razor. He lands there neatly and quickly crawls over towards the cannon that the hostage is strapped to. He sees that the hostage is bound with ropes._

RAZOR:  
Just hold still, you're going to be safe.

_Razor equips the glovatrix's saw-blade, and begins cutting the ropes. Cut away to Feral's chopper, which is further away. Suddenly, Molly calls the walkie-talkie, which is sitting on the chopper's dashboard._

MOLLY (on walkie-talkie):  
What are you idiots doing? Don't just drive around the city like you're on a day-trip! You'll lead the Enforcers right to us!

_Feral does not touch the Walkie-talkie, but instead looks at the Sergeant._

FERAL:  
You ready, Sergeant?

SERGEANT:  
Yes, sir. Go ahead and answer.

_Feral picks up the walkie-talkie and clears his throat._

FERAL (awkwardly attempting to disguise his voice):

I didn't quite get that. Say again.

MAC (on walkie-talkie):

Just don't think we're going to pay you after this lousy performance, deadheads.

_Feral doesn't respond, and instead motions towards the Sergeant._

FERAL:  
You got it?

SERGEANT:  
Yes, sir. I got the signal source.

_Cut inside the tank, where Bite notices the noise of Razor cutting through the ropes._

BITE:  
Hey, you hear that?

SLASH:  
They can't be that stupid, can they? I'll get it.

_Slash emerges from the tank, only to see Razor leaping clear with the hostage._

SLASH:  
Crud! They got the hostage clear!

_Bite looks through the scope, and sees the Turbokat coming up fast from the front._

BITE:  
And we got that blue Enforcer jet coming!

BLAST:  
Double crud! We gotta bail!

_Cut up to the Turbokat._

T-BONE:  
Razor is clear! Launching baby boomer missiles!

_T-bone launches a trio of baby boomer missiles from the Turbokat, which sail towards the tank. Immediately before they hit, however, the Storm Kats bail out of the tank. Blast is armed with another Bazooka, Bite has a gun, and Slash has a grenade in each paw. They crouch outside the ruined tank in anticipation. Razor steps out and levels the glovatrix at them._

RAZOR:  
It's all over.

BLAST:

Really? Doesn't look that way to me.

T-BONE:  
Now we got 'em…

_T-bone brings the Turbokat around to hover in front of them. He glances at the secondary weapons panel absent-mindedly. _

T-BONE:  
What about that crazy cement machine-gun Razor insisted on putting in?

_T-bone fires the cement machine-gun, which catches Blast full-on, but Bite and Slash manage to dodge out of the way. Slash winds up to pitch a grenade at the Turbokat. _

SLASH:  
You'll pay for that, Enforcer!

FERAL:  
Not so fast, criminal scum!

_Feral's chopper appears overhead, while a fleet of Enforcer cars roar onto the scene, surrounding the Storm Kats. They all step out of their cars and level their guns at Bite and Slash. _

SLASH:  
You ain't gettin' the best of the Storm Kats!

_Slash pitches both of the grenades forward. Everyone on the scene gasps, but suddenly the two grenades are intercepted by mini-octopus missiles from Razor's glovatrix, which send them up in the air where they explode harmlessly._

FERAL:  
Move in!

_The Enforcers move in and secure the Storm Kats. T-bone lands the Turbokat and steps out as Razor rushes over. _

T-BONE:  
Radical!

RAZOR:  
Right back at 'ya, T-bone.

_The two of them high-five. Anne Gora and Johnny rush over. _

ANNE:  
This is Anne Gora, Kat's Eye News, and we're live at the scene where the Storm Kats, the criminal team who has terrorized the city since sunrise, have finally been apprehended with the help of a mysterious pair of vigilantes. What do you have to say to the citizens of Megakat City?

RAZOR:

That Megakat City is going to be safe, when the SWAT Kats are in the air.

FERAL:  
Back off, reporter! These dangerous vigilantes are under arrest!

ANNE:  
Enforcer Commander Feral. What do you have to comment?

FERAL:  
These so-called SWAT Kats may have helped subdue the Storm Kats, but only with unacceptable peripheral damage. This town is not going to tolerate a group of hotshot vigilantes, when they have the Enforcers.

T-BONE:

And that's exactly why we're here. When the Enforcers come up short, we won't.

_T-bone pokes Feral in the chest._

T-BONE:  
And the name's T-bone.

RAZOR:  
And Razor. And we're always here for the City's call.

_They get into the Turbokat and take off. _

ANNE:  
And there you have it. Who knows what the Megakat City can expect with the SWAT Kats around?

_Show the Turbokat flying away._

T-BONE & RAZOR (together):  
Rock and roll!

_Fade out. The end. _


End file.
